Meeting the Family
by Soul Unbound
Summary: This is a story about Maka meeting Soul's really Italian family. Along with some romance and family craziness.


_This is a collab between myself and Hidding in the Shadows. Also this story has been inspired by the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding and we would like to thank Professor Maka for pure editing the piece. Also there will be a part two of this story which will come out when ever it does._

_My tumblr is: the-little-soul_

* * *

"Soul, I think I can handle this," Maka sighed, standing in front of the mirror. Her fingers fiddled with the necklace that hung right above her heart as she glanced over her shoulder in the mirror, looking to her Weapon partner. He was leaning on the door frame of her bedroom, hands shoved into his pockets as he watched her get ready.

"Soul, I think I can handle this," Maka sighed, standing in front of the mirror. Her fingers fiddled with the necklace that hung right above her heart as she glanced over her shoulder in the mirror, looking to her Weapon partner. He was leaning on the door frame of her bedroom, hands shoved into his pockets as he watched her get ready.

"No, you don't understand." He pushed off the frame, walking into her room. "They are really, _really_ Italian."

"Soul, I've been through worse." Maka just rolled her eyes, turning back to the mirror. "I've fought countless battles, I've broken my arm twice and I've fought _on the moon_. I think I can handle a handful of Italians for a few hours."

Soul just groaned, moving to stand behind her and dropping his chin on her shoulder. She looked at him in mirror, their eyes connected for a moment, and she gave him a sheepish smile. Than Soul huffed, pressing his forehead against her shoulder, mumbling about how she was going to regret this night for the rest of her life.

"Stop moping and go get the cannolis." She shrugged him off, shooing him out of her room.

"I still can't believe you made those," Soul shouted to her from the hall. He shuffled to the kitchen, glaring at the plastic container where there were twenty of the little, Italian pastries. Maka had spent two hours earlier making the dessert so she could bring them to his family; she felt that she had to because it was only polite. That damned woman, trying to impress his family like that. She had no idea how that little gesture could cause a rockslide of other things, like questions about her recipe, which was just printed off of the _Food Network _website.

"Are you ready?" Maka asked, pulling Soul from his thoughts. He looked over to his Meister, inhaling sharply at the outfit she wore.

He'd seen all of her skirts, and the black one she is wearing now was one of his favorites, yet, she still managed to steal his breath away every time she was in it. It was nothing fancy, just a simple cotton skirt that ended right above her knees, and at the moment it was paired with a white tank top with a pale green cardigan. She walked past him and he could smell her perfume, which made his mind rush toward the memory of her body pressed against his drunkenly several nights ago. Soul shook his head, standing up and grabbing the container. Maka slide her little flats on, smiling at her Weapon.

"Ready?"

Soul looked to their couch, where they shared many cuddling sessions. Right now, there was supposed to be one going on. It was Friday, Movie Night, and instead of his hands resting on her hips as he held her close to him, they were holding a stupid box of Italian pastries.

"Do we really have to go?" he groaned, giving her a desperate look. "Can't we just go some other time? They meet up, like, every weekend. Come on, please?"

"Soul Eater Evans, you are _not_ backing out of this one." Maka pointed an accusing finger at him. "Plus, I made twenty cannolis. _Twenty_."

"Uuugh, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He nudged her shoulder with his own, smirking at the wide smile she wore.

The ride there was much longer than Maka expected, but then again, they did live in a different city in Nevada. The ride wasn't all that bad, though, because her arms were wrapped tightly around her Weapon's waist the whole time and she could feel his warmth through the thin jacket he wore. Eventually, though, they arrived at a large house where Soul's family had been living since the eldest Evans brother was a baby. The house was painted red with a nice front deck and big yard. Anyone could see that the family living there was wealthy.

"So this is it?" Maka asked, not believing this was actually happening.

"Yep. This is where I grew up." Soul helped his Meister off the bike, slipping his hand into hers once she was settled. Soul took a big breath and Maka squeezed his hand reassuringly before they walked up to the front door together.

Soul put his hand on the door, but didn't knock. "Maka, you knock on the door. I can't do this," he spoke nervously, his hand falling to his side.

"I don't get what your so nervous about, Soul. You're just seeing your family." Maka pressed her knuckles to the door and began to knock.

After two or three knocks, a large Italian women came out of the door. "My baby is home!"

"Hi Ma." Soul smiled but it looked more like a wince. The woman pulled Soul into her for a hug and began kissing his cheek and Maka couldn't help the laugh that came from her. The woman then looked over her son's shoulder and squealed.

"Oh looky here! Soul finally brought us home a daughter-in-law!"

"What? Oh no, I'm his-" Maka was cut off as she was pulled into a crushing hug. Soul's mother kissed her cheeks and her forehead, holding the girl's face in her plump hands.

"Oh, and a pretty one too! You're eyes are beautiful! But you're so thin!" She began poking and prodding Maka, pinching her arms and sides. "Oh this won't do! By the end of tonight, you'll be full of food. Oh, wait! Lorenzo! Lorenzo!" She was now looking over her shoulder and Maka had a chance to pull out of her arms.

"I, ah, I made cannolis?" Maka offered, holding the tupperware box away from her chest and prayed that the dessert wasn't crushed. Soul's mother looked at the box, her eyes wide.

"Thank you, Maka!" Soul's mother grabbed the pastries from her as a tall man appeared next to her. His hair was silver, but darker than Soul's. Warm brown eyes looked over the pair and he had an equally warm smile.

"It's so nice to met Soul's girlfriend!" He said gruffly, his arm wrapping around his wife's waist. "I'm Lorenzo, Soul's father. I see you've met my wife, Cerelia."

"Look, she made cannolis!" Cerelia raised the box and Lorenzo smiled. "Now stop standing there and tell the family that they're here." She smacked her husband's stomach and he grumbled before kissing her head and turning into the house.

"Don't stand outside! Come in, come in." Soul and Maka listened to Cerelia and stepped inside the Evans' household.

When Soul and Maka walked into the house, Soul's whole family was standing right in front of the pair. Maka swallowed thickly at the amount of people there while Soul just smiled and said hello to them all.

"Soul, why don't you introduce the family to your girlfriend?" Cerelia suggested.

"I'm not his girlfriend…" Maka muttered under her breath.

"Ah, sure. Maka this this is Louie, Louis, Juliette…" Soul's introduction of his whole family went on for a while since there were about fifteen family members standing there. Maka was guessing that it was tradition to keep the same or similar names in the family, or to name a child after a parent or grandparent. The names she heard were all so similar; Louie and Louis, Juliette and Julianna, Cerelia, and Camilia. Her head was spinning by the time Soul ended the introduction, but she smiled and nodded to the group.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Maka stated simply, still trying to match names with faces.

"Soul didn't tell us that he had such a lovely girlfriend," one of the cousins chuckled. (His name was Louis . . . or Louie. One of those two.) Maka blushed and went to say, once more, that she wasn't Soul's girlfriend, when another cousin piped up.

"That's because Soul hates us." Juliette (Or Julianna, Maka would have to get their names again) pouted. Soul rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Ah, I don't _hate_ you guys. I just . . . don't like you." Soul's gave them all a snarky grin and Juliette stuck her tongue out at him as Louis pinched his cheek.

"Oi, you love us, we're your family. Now, let's go sit down and chat, catch up because you've been gone with your girlfriend for half your life."

"Actually," Soul's mother said over the others, waving her hand for Soul to come towards her, "Soul, me and your father have things to discuss with you." She pulled him back into the kitchen. He sent a look of desperation to his Meister, who just gave him a smile and a three finger wave. Soul knew his parents were going to ask him why he'd never brought Maka over before. He could practically _feel_ their frustration. He grumbled with aggravation as his Meister disappeared from his line of sight and the disapproving looks from his parents began.

Not long after Soul's departure, though, one of his cousins walked over to Maka. If she could remember correctly, her name was Rosie. The girl looked at her with warm, brown eyes, grabbing Maka's hand. "Maka, I _love_ your hair. How do you do it?"

"O-Oh. Well, my mama taught me how to do this." Maka blushed beet red, nervously playing with the end of her pigtail.

Rosie tugged Maka over to the living room. The girl pulled Maka down on the couch and a few other of the cousin's joined, others going farther into the home. The living room was one of the largest Maka had seen, filled with plush couches and chairs for the over-sized family. After a few moments of the cousins interacting among themselves, they began to ask Maka different questions about her and Soul's life; mostly their 'love' life. She simply blushed and tried her best to get the point across that her and Soul were just partners, nothing else, but her efforts were fruitless.

"So Maka, do you wanna hear about the time Soul pissed his pants in the sixth grade?" One of the boys named Louie chuckled loudly. The group of cousins began snickering, speaking up over one another about the memory. Maka looked at all of them with wide eyes, trying to listen but only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Or what about the time Soul won a pie eating contest," another cousin spoke up over the others and that caused an even bigger uproar.

"No, no, no! You _gotta_ hear about the time Soul got locked outside naked," yet another cousin added.

Lou, one of the first cousins she met that night, shook his head. "What are you all talking about? The best story is the time Soul cried when his class pet died!"

This statement made the group cheer, their voices growing ten times louder as they excitedly talked. Hands were waving in the air, some people were laughing and some people were talking, well more of shouting, about the whole experience. After a moment, they looked to Maka to see what her opinion was on everything they had told her.

"Umm… I don't think Soul would want me to know…" Maka squeaked as she fidgeted with her hands. All she wanted right now was for her weapon to come save her.

"Want me to know about what?" Soul came out of the kitchen. He could only dream about the embarrassing stories his cousins had divulged to Maka about his past. Than he looked to her, his Meister sheet white and her eyes wide. Soul smirked a little as she stood up and hurried to him. He put his arm out which she gladly tucked herself into. Her fingers pulled around his collar as she hissed into his ear.

"How _dare_ you leave me alone." She flicked his ear and Soul stuck his tongue out at her before moving towards one of the less packed couches, sitting down and pulling her next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest as he watched his cousins continue on with their stories of the past. Lou looked over to the two and leaned forward, breaking himself from the general conversation his family members were in to talk to the partners.

"So, Maka . . . do you have a sister?" He waggled his eyebrows and Maka's face went pink. Soul glared at his cousin a little, tightening his grip on his Meister's shoulder a little more.

"No, she's an only child, Louis."

"Oh, well alright." Louis slapped his knees, leaning back into the couch. His eyes trailed down to Maka's hands which were clenched into her skirt. "Hey, I don't see a ring there, Souly boy. Maybe I'll steal her from you."

"Screw off," Soul growled, glaring daggers at his cousin who just let out a booming laugh. Maka poked Soul's side, mumbling at him to ease up. Soul huffed and pressed his nose into her hair, the smell of her vanilla shampoo replacing the smell of pasta that wafted through the house after hours of cooking. He gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, his hand trailing down her arm so he could rest it on her waist to hold her a little closer. Maka moved so she could be more comfortable, placing her own hand over the one Soul had around her waist.

"What are you doing, idiot?" she grumbled, pressing her face into his neck as she turned pink with embarrassment. "Cuddling is reserved for Movie Night."

"Technically it _is_ Movie Night," he sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the way her fingers made soft, slow circles on the back of his hand.

"They're going to think we're actually together. They're already asking me about our . . . love life."

"So what," Soul shrugged and pulled her closer, relishing the warmth she provided him. "It's not going to go away anytime soon, so just go with it."

"But we're not together!"

Soul pulled away, waggling his eyebrows before leaning in close to her face, pressing his cheek against her softly as he nipped at her ear. "I don't know Maka. I specifically remember us being a little . . . close a few nights ago."

She shivered, biting her lip at the memory. Even though they had both dismissed the . . . activities that had gone down several nights ago as an accident because they'd both been drunk off their asses, Maka couldn't shake the thought of there being something more to it. The way he kissed her, the way his hands ran over her body as if memorizing every part of her, there was _somethingmore_ than just drunk sex.

"S-shut up," she huffed, pushing the memory away as she slapped his chest lightly with the back of her hand. Soul chuckled and leaned back, moving a little farther from her and bringing his arm up and around her, resting it on the back of the couch to give her some room. She was flustered and all the cousins were looking at the two with wide grins.

Soul's mother went over to the couple. "Soul, you're grandfather wants to see you and Maka outside," she whispered into his ear.

Soul's only response was to nod before pulling Maka up and after him. They walked out the back door to a porch where Soul's grandfather was waiting. Nicola waved his arms at the bench across from him. Once they sat down, Soul put his arm around Maka and brought her close to himself.

"Nico, why didn't you tell me about your fiance?" his grandfather asked confused.

"Nico that's . . that's your name?" Maka looked at her weapon with a surprised look on her face.

"He never told you?"

Maka shook her head. No matter how close the Meister and Weapon had become, most recently in a physical way, Soul still kept secrets from her. From the start of their partnership, he had always kept to himself and wouldn't talk about his past. But he didn't keep anything from her anymore at least, she hadn't thought he did before hearing this little tidbit.

"Nico, why didn't you tell her about your real name?"

"Because my name was so uncool," he muttered, looking to the side as a faint blush dusted its way over his cheeks. "Well, at the time I thought it was, but that was years ago. I just kinda, I don't know, it just kinda slipped my mind."

"Your own name slipped your mind?" Maka hissed, crossing her arms as she gave him a hard look.

"I-I don't know. I didn't think it was important so-"

"You didn't think your _birth name_ was important for me to know?"

"Shit, I-"

"Oi, boy, you were embarrassed by your name? Watch it, you were named after me!" Soul's grandfather leaned over, whacking the boy over the head softly. Soul grumbled, his arm leaving Maka's shoulders so he could rub the sore spot.

"Geez, old man, watch it," Soul dragged his fingers through his hair, fixing the part his grandfather had ruffled. Maka stood up, smiling kindly to Nicola.

"If you'll excuse me," she said sweetly before glaring at Soul, "I'm going to get a little fresh air."

Maka then turned, walking farther into the house. The two men watched her and Soul groaned, his head falling back. Nicola chuckled, shaking an accusing finger at his grandson.

"Nico! Nico is a family name! How did it embarrass you? Soul, what kind of name is that? I refuse to call my grandson by some nickname. Your name is Nico so I will call you Nico."

"Grandpa, please," Soul groaned, leaning back up and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have a pissed off Meister to deal with, Ma and the cousins won't stop asking about our non-existent wedding, and now you bugging me about my name?! I knew coming here tonight was a bad idea."

"Well then, don't sit here and complain. Do something about it boy," Nicola slapped his grandson over the head again.

Soul took his grandfather's advice and followed his pissed off Meister into the Evans household. When he walked in, his whole family glared at him as if he had committed one of the seven deadly sins. His mother shook her head, mumbling under her breath some Italian curse words before jutting her thumb towards the hallway. Maka had run off to the bathroom. Soul knew he was in all sorts of trouble, from his family and his Meister.

Soul waved his family off as he moved towards the hallway. Their conversation started back up slowly before turning up to its usual volume. Soul stood outside the bathroom door, took a big breath, and gave it a couple of knocks. The door didn't budge. Soul could hear a few sniffles from the bathroom and groaned, pressing his forehead against the wood. "Maka, will you please open the door?"

On the other side, Maka glanced at the door with watery eyes. That damned man! How dare he keep something as big as this away from her! They were partners for Death's sake! They had been through thick and thin, through good times and bad, and they were the most powerful team at the Academy. Yet, there were still secrets kept between them, and Maka hated it. She sighed heavily, grabbing some toilet paper to dab the corners of her eyes before turning to the door and unlocking it.

Her Weapon was standing there, red eyes worried and apologetic. She crossed her arms, pursing her lips in aggravation. "What do you have to say for yourself, _Nico_?"

"Maka," he groaned, feeling like a piece of shit for not telling her all those years ago. (It would have saved him a lot of pain, now that he thinks about it.) "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…. I just didn't think the name fit me, so I changed it."

"I don't care if you changed your damn name," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "You didn't tell me and that . . . it kinda hurts."

The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment, silence lacing the air between them. He was giving her those damned puppy eyes and it was physically impossible to be upset with him when he gave her that look. She broke down, sighed, and gave him a hug. Not only did his big, red eyes effect her, but being mad at her Weapon for too long had become harder for Maka since they'd grown so close to each other.

"I forgive you, but no more keeping secrets from me. Okay?" Maka's voice was muffled from her face being pressed into his shoulder. She felt him nod, his chin pressing against the top of her head. They stood like that for another minute before Soul pulled back, looking down to her.

"You got it, Angel," he smirked, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"It's time to eat! Come mangiare!" Soul's grandmother called out to the couple.

"We should probably go. Grandma doesn't like waiting." Soul blushed slightly, grabbing Maka's hand.

The two made their way towards the oversized dining room. Most of the family had already seated themselves, but some were still placing dishes of food onto the table. Different pastas, salads, and bread rolls covered the table. Maka could practically see the drool running down the corner of Soul's mouth as he looked at all the pastas. Juliette waved her hands frantically, the younger girl smiling widely as she pointed to the empty seats next to her. Soul lead Maka over, their fingers still laced together. As Maka went for the chair next to Juliette, the girl shook her head violently, curled, brown locks flying.

"No! This seat's for Soul! Yours is right there!" She pointed to a different seat and Maka laughed, moving over one as Soul sat down. Maka pulled her napkin into her lap as she leaned next to Soul, whispering into his ear.

"Juliette sure likes you, Soul."

Soul rolled his eyes, lightly nudging Maka's foot under the table with his own. She giggled as she went to pick up her fork, but then someone cleared their throat from the entranceway into the kitchen. She glanced up and almost screamed. There were two Souls! No . . . Soul was next to her. So that had to be Wes, Soul's older brother.

"It's about time you arrived!" Lorenzo said from the head of the table, pointing to his older son. "Sit down, your Ma and Grandmother and Aunts worked hard on these meals."

"Happy to see you too, Papi," Wes hummed, walking around the table, only stopping to kiss his mother on the head. He looked over to Soul and Maka, brown eyes warm as Soul stood and embraced his brother. "Been a long time, little bro. And I see I've got myself a little sister now too, right?"

"Shut up," Soul grumbled, pulling away from his brother.

"Maka Albarn." Maka smiled, putting her hand out. Wes looked down to it, smiling, and gladly shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"As you. Soul's told me a lot about you, seems that's all we talk about when he calls me. In fact-"

"Shut up, Wes," Soul hissed, sitting back down next to Maka.

"Alright, alright. 'Sides, I'm starving."

"Well I'd think so," Cerelia exclaimed, raising her hand in the air to gesture at her son, "Just look at you, so thin!"

"That's because I haven't been eating your food, Ma." Wes winked at his mother as he sat down, pulling his own napkin into his lap.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Lorenzo looked to his older son who mumbled another apology, "We can pray."

Everyone linked hands and Maka watched to see what everyone else did before closing her eyes. Soul squeezed her hand as everyone began to mumble a prayer.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

When she opened her eyes and the warmth of Soul and Wes's hands left hers, she watched as the Evans family crossed their hearts before digging into the meal. After a few moments, Wes leaned back into his chair, reaching around Maka and tugging on Soul's shoulder. The younger brother scowled and pushed his chair back. With all the chatting going on, no one seemed to notice or care that the two were having their own, private conversation behind Maka, who was engaged in her own conversation with Cerelia from across the table. Even though the brothers were behind her, and she could feel the heat of Soul's hand on the back of her chair, their voices were still muffled from the loud conversations going on around the table, along with her being distracted by Cerelia demanding to know her and Soul's wedding plans.

"So, Nico, how was the sex?" Wes whispered to his brother, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Wes," Soul mumbled, his face flaring with embarrassment, "and I go by Soul, you know that, stupido."

"Well, I mean, you did tell me a few nights ago-"

"Shut up, Wes,"

"I just wanted to know, because if you need any tips-"

"Shut up, _Leo_." The use of Wes's first name made the older brother smile.

"You know," Wes chuckled lightly, "I'm expecting a niece or nephew from you soon."

"We'll talk about this later," Soul hissed, glaring at his older brother before grumbling a soft, _bastardo_. The man was relentless when it came to the topic of sex. Sure, he knew his boundaries, but Wes would always ask Soul about his sex life with Maka whenever they were on the phone. As Wes put it, he had 'shipped' the two from the beginning. (Some weird term he'd picked up from watching those weird TV shows he loved.) So when Soul finally gave his older brother a ring earlier in the week, explaining what had happened between himself and his Meister, Wes had been dying to hear every detail.

"Whatever you say, little brother." Wes smirked, punching Soul's arm as he went back to eating. Soul scowled as he moved back into place, stabbing one of the sausages on his plate. Maka noticed his sudden sour mood and nudged him with her shoulder. Soul just gave her his sheepish smile before reaching over to her plate and stealing a forkful of her food. She kicked him under the table, sending an icy glare his way.

"You've got the same pasta on your plate, idiot," She pointed the end of her fork towards the half eaten area of pasta and Soul shrugged.

"But it's not the pasta on _your_ plate."

"What are you, five?"

"Nope. I'm twenty-three."

"Idiot."

Maka took a stab at his plate and stole a forkful of pasta, smiling as she ate it. Soul smirked at her as she went back to her own meal. Then he felt someone kick his leg under the table and his attention was brought towards the younger girl on his right. Juliette pouted at him, saying how he wasn't talking to anyone but Maka and Wes. Meanwhile, Wes nudged Maka with his elbow. She covered her mouth as she swallowed her food, looking at the man with wide eyes.

"I think you've got a little something," Wes said, mirroring her as he scratched at his neck.

"No I don't…" Maka blushed red in embarrassment.

"Wait . . ." Wes squinted at the small blotch on Maka's neck."Is that a hickey?"

"What are you talking about?" Maka sweated, running her fingers over the spot on her neck. (She knew exactly what he was talking about. Damn Soul and those teeth . . . she thought she had covered that up!)

"Who knew my little brother was that good? Damn, that was a week ago too," Wes said as he inspected the hickie.

"What?" Maka hissed, glaring at Wes. "How do you know . . . it was nothing. Nothing happened."

"Soul tells me everything, I'm his big brother." Wes shoveled a forkful of salad into his mouth, the crunch of the leaves loud enough for Maka to hear from her spot next to him. Maka's flush was as red as the marinara sauce on her pasta. He winked at her and nudged her elbow with his once more. "Don't worry, the whole family already thinks you two are a couple. "Sides, I got one too."

"E-excuse me?"

"Why do you think I was late? My girlfriend and I are close." He leaned a little closer to her. "And next time, use the spray-on foundation. Just blot it a little with one of those pad things. Works everytime. My girlfriend does it for me. You can't even see it."

He motioned to his neck and Maka huffed, turning back to her food. Wes chuckled next to her before starting up a conversation with one of his cousins. Maka pushed her food around on the table as she thought of the hickey on her neck. She remembered all too well how that red mark (well, it was once _purple_, that damned idiot) came to be; she could vividly remember the way Soul's teeth were pressed against her skin and how he bit down and licked her neck. The thought alone made the young women rub her thighs together. She could feel her face was ten times darker than it was moments ago and jumped a little when Soul rested his hand on top of hers. She blinked a few times, noticing that her knuckles had turned white from her rough grip on her fork. Maka turned to her Weapon, who was giving her a worried look, and smiled sheepishly.

"You okay?" He broke their eye contact and looked to where his hand was placed over hers flat on the table. His fingers worked their way into hers, his thumb tracing an invisible pattern on the back of her hand. "You seem a little . . . high-strung."

"Nothing, nothing," she murmured before tugging him closer, "only the fact that you _told Wes about that night_."

She could feel the heat radiating off of Soul as he blushed and pulled back. He went to take his hand from Maka's, but she gripped it tightly, making him flinch slightly.

"What did you expect," he whispered back, "He's my older brother. I tell him everything."

Maka pursed her lips in annoyance, but sighed. She didn't have an older sibling so she didn't really understand the whole 'share everything' aspect of the relationship. Patti and Liz were always telling each other little things here and there, and they were the only sibling duo that Maka knew. She sighed and mumbled an apology before Soul leaned in and gave her cheek a soft kiss. Her face flared as he stayed close to her, his hand still locked together with hers.

"'Sides, it was probably the best night of my life," he whispered, breath curling around her ear and down her neck, "So I had to tell him. Especially since it's not going to happen again."

"Who said that, idiot!?" She exclaimed a little too loudly, making half of the table look towards them. Soul blinked at her before a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Maka pouted at him angrily, taking her hand out of his to grabbed a slice of bread from the middle of the table.

"So, when's the wedding?" Cerelia asked from across the table, looking to Maka with wide, blue eyes.

"We haven't picked out a date yet." Soul answered for both of them.

"Well, when you pick it out, you should send out the save the dates," Cerelia replied, waving her fork towards them.

"We know Ma."

"Don't you use that tone with your mother," Lorenzo said, pointing the tip of a steak knife at his youngest son, "She's looking out for you, boy."

"Alright, Pa, geez," Soul pushed his food around on his plate and Maka giggled at the way he was now hunched over like a little kid who'd just been punished. He sent her an icy glare and she just laughed some more before finishing the last of the food on her plate. Cerelia said something in Italian to one of the many aunts and the two got up and went into the kitchen.

"Juliette, Julianna, you two pick up the plates," Lorenzo said, standing and putting his napkin on his plate, "The adults are going to go into the living room to talk."

The two kids pouted but stood up and followed orders, beginning to stack plates on one another. Maka stood up, Soul holding her elbow gently to help guide her through the family members. Everyone made their way into the living room and Maka was stolen from Soul by a cousin, Rosie, and pulled onto the plush couch. Soul stood off to the side with Wes, the two chatting idly. Maka wished Soul would pull her back towards him because she knew what was coming.

"So, what do you want for the engagement party?" Rosie asked, eyes wide and curious.

There it was. The wedding questions again.

"O-Oh, ah, nothing special." Maka answered. She played with the hem of her skirt as all the women in the room directed their attention towards Maka. "I mean, we don't need anything."

"Well we aren't asking what you _need_," Rosie laughed from Maka's left, resting her hand on Maka's knee, "What do you want?"

"Well, ah-"

"Oh, I know what she wants," Wes snickered from the sidelines, winking to Soul, "She wants some lingerie."

"What!? Oh no-"

"Oh, I know just the place!"

"No, Maka, I know where we can go, there is this little shop-"

"Angelina, let the girl decide what she wants!"

Maka looked around frantically at the girls as their voices rose. Her face was on fire and she could feel her temper starting to rise. This was ridiculous! Her and Soul weren't engaged, had just started edging into romantic territory, but now his whole family was demanding to know their every step in the nonexistent relationship they had. Also she wasn't even wearing an engagement ring, dammit! She would have thought they'd understood when they saw that she didn't have a ring on!

Soul could tell his Meister was about to blow, and before she could go off on one of her temper tantrums, he walked into the group of girls and grabbed her arm.

"Look at the time! Maka, we need to go." Soul gave Maka a hard look that told her to keep her temper. She huffed, regaining herself, and then smiled up to him.

"What do you mean, you just got here!" Cerelia exclaimed as she exited the kitchen, a tray of cannolis and other pastries in hand. "And you haven't had dessert yet either!"

"We'd love to stay, Ma, but, ah, I think we forgot to feed the cat."

Maka scoffed and Soul jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. She grumbled, rubbing the sore spot as offered his mother a wide simile. He walked over to her and said goodbye, kissing her cheek before doing the same with his whole family. Than Maka herself was wrapped up in big hugs and given sloppy kisses on her cheek. Before they could pull her back down on the couch, Soul grabbed her hand and tugged her along and outside of the house. At the end of the walkway, Maka sighed and dropped her hand from his.

"Well, you survived, that's a good thing," Soul chuckled, leaning against the white picket fence that bordered the lawn.

"Yeah, and I think I'm going to be full of food until next week," she grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"You know, now that they've met you, they're never going to leave you alone," Soul hummed, reaching out for her. Maka moved closer, allowing him to wrap her into a tight embrace. His hands smoothed down the back of her cardigan as he sighed through his nose, pressing his face into her hair. "They're also going to expect to see some wedding invitations in the mail soon."

"Don't remind me," she mumbled against his shirt collar, the smell of his parents' home still clinging to his clothing despite the crispness of the air.

"You know, we could just get married."

"What?"

Maka pulled back, giving Soul a confused look. Soul shrugged, his hands laced behind her back. Maka blinked a few times and opened her mouth to say something, but his lips were suddenly pressed to hers. Maka hummed in surprise at the sudden pressure, but eased into the kiss. Soul nibbled at her bottom lip before pulling away from her, leaving her (as cheesy as it sounds) breathless.

"Soul . . ."

He smirked at her before letting her go and reaching into his pocket. "I, ah, I've got something for you." He pulled out a small, velvet box and held it flat in his palm. He ran his thumb over the top of it before letting out a shaky sigh, mumbling that it was now or never before kneeling down.

"Soul!"

"Maka," He started, looking up at her as he fumbled with opening the box to reveal a small, diamond ring, "We've been through hell and back, and I'm in love with you. That night a week ago. . . it wasn't just some one night stand, there was something deeper. You and I both know that. So, would you please take the next step with me and become my wife?"

His eyes widened as he watched tears form in Maka's eyes. She laughed and covered her mouth, turning away from him a moment as her heart pounded in her chest. She looked back down at him, laughing again as she reached out and ran her fingers over the ring in the small box.

"Oh, just say yes already!" Cerelia's voice rang over the yard and both Maka and Soul looked over to see the whole family standing on the porch, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, of course," Maka laughed, opening her arms as Soul jumped up to hug her tightly. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart against her chest, and the ecstatic wavelengths of his soul. Soul pressed quick kisses to her temple and her cheek as she laughed, putting her hand out for him. He slide the ring onto her finger before pulling her back and capturing her lips in another kiss.

The family cheered from the house and Soul and Maka broke apart to smile giddily at one another. Soul leaned down, sighing happily as he pressed his nose to her cheek, holding her close.

"I love you." Maka whispered to him as she clutched his shirt in her hands, kissing his jaw lightly.

"I hope you still feel that way when you have to deal with my aunts and cousins during the wedding."

Maka laughed, her breath ghosting over his lips. "Oh, shut up." She pulled him into a kiss that promised him a long future (and a long night).


End file.
